The present invention relates generally to tracking systems and, more specifically, to a global positioning tracking system for locating the position of a person or item anywhere anytime.
Numerous tracking systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,289,163; 5,461,365; 5,461,390; 5,617,074 and 5,627,548 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A child position monitoring device monitors the position of a child by detecting the signal strength of a radio frequency carrier from a transmitter attached to the child. If the signal of the radio frequency carrier is too weak, the child is to far away from the adult who has the child position monitoring device. When this happens, the adult is informed that the child has wandered too far away through the use of an audio tone or through the use of vibrations coming from the device. Once the adult is notified that the child is too far away, the device also has a locating display for indicating the relative direction of the child with respect to the adult. The display uses eight LEDs arranged around an emblem used to represent the position of the adult. The LED which lights up indicates the relative direction of the child.
A personal alarm system includes a monitoring base station and one or more remote sensing units in two-way radio communication. An electronic handshake between the base station and each remote unit is used to assure system reliability. The remote units transmit at selectable power levels. In the absence of an emergency, a remote unit transmits at a power-conserving low power level. Received field strength is measured to determine whether a remote unit has moved beyond a predetermined distance from the base station. If the distance is exceeded, the remote unit transmits at a higher power level. The remote unit includes sensors for common hazards including water immersion, smoke, excessive heat, excessive carbon monoxide concentration, and electrical shock. The base station periodically polls the remote units and displays the status of the environmental sensors. The system is useful in child monitoring, for use with invalids, and with employees involved in activities which expose them to environmental risk. Alternative embodiments include a panic button on the remote unit for summoning help, and an audible beacon on the remote unit which can be activated from the base station and useful for locating strayed children. In another embodiment, the remote unit includes a Global Positioning System receiver providing location information for display by the base station.
A locator device for monitoring the location of subjects, usable in conjunction with a database system causes a polling signal to be sent periodically to each of the subject""s locator devices in the area. The locator device includes a wireless transceiver to receive the polling message and, in response, query a location determination device for the current location of the device. This location is then sent back through the wireless network to the database. The database determines from a record on that particular subject where that subject is supposed to be at that time. If the subject being monitored is not within the area where he or she is supposed to be, then the database may automatically contact law enforcement officials.
A child finder basically consists of a transmitter which is concealingly attachable to a child""s body and which sends a signal to a conventional receiver so that the child""s location can be continually monitored. The transmitter will typically be carried in an article of jewelry, such as a watch, bracelet, ring, or the like, and will use a special on/off switch which allows the transmitter to be activated only when the jewelry is being worn by the child. The switch includes a reciprocal push button which closes the transmitter""s electrical circuit when depressed, and the button is spring-biasedly moved away from electrical contact with the transmitter""s circuit when the article of jewelry is not being worn. To protect against inadvertent partial movement of the button which could break electrical contact thus deactivating the transmitter an electrical contact surface of the button is provided with an upwardly extending electrically conductive spring finger which maintains continual electrical contact irrespective of temporary and inadvertent reciprocal movement of the spring finger recedes into a provided groove on the electrical contact surface of the button so as to prevent the finger from causing interference between the primary electrical contact surfaces.
A navigation wrist wear device comprises a GPS receiver fully disposed in a wrist watch type housing. A transparent microwave patch antenna is patterned of indium-tin-oxide on sapphire in front of an LCD time, position and velocity display. A bezel provides a protective window. A low-noise amplifier, down conversion, code processing and navigation processing are all provided on a single integrated circuit. Photovoltaic solar cells to each side of the LCD help keep a battery charged.
The present invention relates generally to tracking systems and, more specifically, to a global positioning tracking system for locating the position of a person or item anywhere at anytime.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system which is able to locate individuals and personal property anywhere around the world.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system including a transmitter/receiver for attachment around an individuals wrist or ankle or to an item of personal property.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system that is operable in both a normal and standby mode.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system including a remote transmitter/receiver within a band made of a cut resistant material thereby making removal of the device from the object to which it is attached difficult.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system wherein the cut resistant material forming the band is at least one of a high tensile strength plastic fiber and stainless steel, wherein the material is able to retain its cut resistant qualities while remaining small, attractive to wear and of a thickness which is not burdensome to the wearer.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system including a band having an identification code unique to the particular band.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system including an emergency activation button for alerting a main station as to the existence of a location of an emergency situation.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system able to utilize a wireless telephone transmission for communicating with the central station.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system wherein each band is able to receive a cellular telephone transmission from the central station and reply thereto with a position signal.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system able to utilize existing cellular telephone technology to provide communication between the central monitoring unit and tracking units.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system able to receive requests by individuals over telephone lines and Internet connections as to the location of particular tracking units.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a global positioning and tracking system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A global positioning and tracking system for locating objects including a plurality of tracking devices each releasably secured to an object and a central monitoring station is disclosed by the present invention. Each tracking device includes a processing device for storing an identification code unique to the tracking device, determining a location of the tracking device and generating a position signal based upon the determined location, and a cellular transmitter/receiver for receiving and initiating cellular transmissions. The central monitoring station receives a location request and identification code from a user and initiates a cellular transmission including the identification code to a telephone number assigned to the tracking units. Upon receipt of the cellular transmission each tracking unit compares the identification code with its stored identification code. The tracking unit with a stored identification code determined to match the received identification code generates and transmits a position signal including information regarding the power level of the tracking unit to the central monitoring station via cellular transmission channels. The central monitoring station then relays the position signal to the user. The user is able to provide a location request to the central monitoring station by at least one of a telephone communication and an electronic message via an Internet connection. Each tracking device is also able to generate a distress signal for transmission to the central monitoring unit upon detection of an emergency situation or automatically upon breaking of the circuit of the tracking unit. Once a location request signal is received for a particular tracking unit, the central monitoring station will continue to track the particular tracking unit by continuously transmitting a location request signal to the tracking unit. The frequency at which the location signals are transmitted is dependent upon the power level of the tracking unit so as to maximize use of the power stored in the tracking unit and prevent failure of the tracking unit due to drainage of the power supply.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.